A Breach of Confidence
by Effigy
Summary: One Shot.  While everyone is drunk at the CDC, Daryl finds out some unexpected and devastating news.


**Author's Note: Just a quick one shot, written in one night. Sorry if there are any errors, I don't have a beta. Enjoy!**

A Breach of Confidence

Glenn threw his head back sucking down the amber liquor. His face scrunched up as the liquid burned his throat. Daryl watched from the sidelines and shook his head slightly. He knew that Glenn was going to regret that decision in 15 minutes. Everyone was currently shitfaced at the CDC. They had been taking bottle shots all night. They were all in high spirits, even though it was mostly alcohol induced.

Daryl watched them converse sitting slightly away from the group. He never really included himself. At first it was because he didn't like them. And he sure as hell knew that they didn't like him or his brother. But he had to stick by his family more than these strangers. Recently though, he started to like these people more. Especially Glenn, that chinaman cracked him up.

As the night progressed, people began to trickle out and do their own thing. Soon, Daryl found himself in the same room as Glen and T-Dog. Which was an interesting combination in itself. Daryl was sure that Merle would have called him a fucking commie for it, but he found himself enjoying their drunkenness.

"No! Ok, so, no, listen! Liissssstten! I have seen so many boobies."

Daryl scoffed at the comment. "Whuteva, you ain't one to get much puss."

Glenn glared at him briefly. "I didn't say that I...did things...with them. I just saw their boobies. I mean when you're delivering pizzas, woman just answer the door naked! They are never attractive people either!"

"Ok, I worked in retail when I was a kid and one day, this woman came in with a monkey. I don't even know where she got a monkey from! She let it loose in the store. And it's a fucking monkey, so it climbed up to the ceiling and refused to come down. So they sent my black ass up to chase after the damn monkey. I don't know if you know this, but monkeys are really fucking hard to catch."

T-Dog and Glen began to laugh their asses off, jumping around like fools trying to catch a monkey.

"Y'all are so fuckin' drunk."

"Everyone has a story to tell, Daryl. What did you do before all this?"

"Landscaping."

"And you have no stories from that?"

"I fucked a lot of rich bitches."

"...What?"

"Husband work. Their women like to stay at home and watch us work. I think it's like a fuckin' fetish or some shit. Rich bitches fuckin' the help, yea?"

A chorus of cheers came from Glen and T-Dog before the door to the room slams open startling them all. Rick stumbles in behind it, slowing making his way to where everyone was resting. With a bottle of wine in hand, he plops down onto the floor. "What did I say? Coming to the CDC was a great idea!"

"Hell yeah it was!"

"I only hope that those people who helped me will find my note."

"Hope Merle will too."

"Daryl, I really regret leaving Merle behind. But he was just too dangerous. I think...I think if he wasn't tweeking so much we could have safely gotten him back to camp."

"Fuck you just say?"

"I said I'm sorry about leaving your brother behind."

"Merle was stoned?"

"Yeah...he just kept snorting coke. I swear it looked like he snorted an entire 8 ball within a couple of hours. "

Daryl's stomach dropped. He was in disbelief. You would think a good way to get a person off drugs would be a zombie apocalypse. Of course Merle found a way round it. Why would he think otherwise? It made sense now - that he volunteered to go to Atlanta with everyone. He should have confronted him when it happened. He had been suspicious when he said he was going. But he just let it go.

He felt anger surge through him. Merle had lied to him. Again. Merle had put his fucking lives at stake so that he could get stoned. Again. Merle had betrayed him. Again. He hoped that the coke was worth losing a fucking hand over.

"Fuck! Fuck! FFFFFUUUCCK!" Daryl could no longer contain his anger. He sent his fist flying into the wall. He leaned back on the wall and covered his face with his hands. He concentrated on his breathing trying to calm himself down. He knew he was too angry. He knew he shouldn't be around anyone or something bad will happen.

Daryl looked at the everyone in the room. Rick and T-Dog both looked like they were ready to try to take him down should the need arise. Glenn just look like he was about to fucking piss himself. Daryl needed to leave. He snatched up his Southern Comfort and stormed out into the hallways.

He barely made it to his room before he lost it. He went into a blind rage. He picked up anything in sight and catapulted it into the walls. He destroyed everything he could get his hands on until exhaustion brought him to his knees. He grabbed the bottle of SoCo, which he thankfully didn't fling into the wall, and polished it off. A tiny gasp from the doorway brought him back to reality.

He saw Jacqui and Carol staring at him with a shock look upon their faces.

"Whut? Get the fuck out of here."

Jacqui slowly closed the door leaving Daryl in the dark with just his thoughts.

Merle was out there fighting walkers and fucked up on drugs. Daryl knew now more than ever that he needed to find his brother. He just had to.


End file.
